Vuktyl
Vuktyl (Finn. Vuttula, Russ. Вуктыл) is a smaller city in Uralica- the largest settlement in Central Uralica county. It came within Uralica's borders officially on 22 June 2008, and was the interim Tribal Seat of the Nenets Tribe, due to the Vorkuta Or Bust movement's plan to make the namesake city the permanent capital once the nation reaches the Arctic city, which it did in September of 2009. It sits near the source of the Pechora River. Originally founded around the natural gas industry, Vuktyl has diversified into a self-sufficient multi-industry town, now boasting significant machine-building, chemical production, metallurgy, and food production industries. There is a balance between residential, commercial, and industrial activities in Vukytl, making it one of the more self-sufficient towns of its size. Bolak Corp. is one of the larger employers, as Vuktyl sits close to some very important mineral deposits. Furthermore, it is the northern hub city of the area surrounding Highway UH-37. Culture Vuktyl is predominantly populated by Komi, although there are also significant numbers of Finns as well. There are also a few Khants left over from the initial move into Uralica, as most have left and now live in Yugra. The city is universally quadrilingual, with the entire population speaking English, Russian, Finnish, and Komi. Several also speak Hungarian or Komi-Permyak. Although only founded in 1968, the city of Vuktyl can claim that it has a decent cultural tradition. There is a Komi-ethnographic museum in the city, as well as two folk theatres where one can view Komi plays and folk music concerts. Another thing Vuktyl is very well known for is the fact that it is the closest major centre to both Virgin Komi Forests National Park and Mount Narodnaya. This comes in particularly handy on the rare occasion a disaster occurs in the area, such as an avalanche that injured four people on 7 March 2010 and destroyed much of the trail system on the southeastern slope. The National Park, Uralica's largest by far, is mainly accessible by air, although there are two stopovers on the fringes of the park off of the northern half of Highway UH-37. 25 May is something of a local "holiday" in Vuktyl. The reason for this is, it commemorates the day in 2008 that Ionizer, the instigator of the Ionized-Jelly War, Uralica's first war, was found dead in the Virgin Komi Forests by the Uralican Army, after having shooed a pack of wolves away with guns loaded with noise-making blanks. This quirky celebration involves much waving of the city flag (whose emblem has been a wolf since the fact), the performance of "The Folly of Ionizer" (a Komi-language comedic play which also has translations in English, Russian, Finnish, and Plautdietsch), and the "Parade Of Wolves," in which one is encouraged to wear a "wolf hat" as several floats pass through the main streets of the city, with seven people traditionally dressing up in a wolf suit. Sport Football (soccer) Kolmonen *Ural Vuktyl Nelonen *Lesnik Vuktyl Other Pro/Semi-Pro *FK Vuktyl *FK Mount Narodnaya *Komi FK Vuktyl *Spartak Vuktyl *Dinamo Vuktyl *Vuttulan JK *Allianssi Vuttula *Torpedo Vuktyl *Gornyak Vuktyl *Gazovik Vuktyl *Promyshlennik Vuktyl *Progress Vuktyl *Akademklub Vuktyl *Ion Vuktyl Handball *Vuktylski RMS Basketball *Vuktyl BK Bandy *Vuttulan JPK Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Lebyazhsk (Finn. Leppiaski) *Yakyag (Finn. Jakkijakki) *Yako (Finn. Jaakko) Category:Settlements of Uralica